Aki In YugiOh Land
by Akimi Kaede
Summary: Akimi is the youngest of three. She is almost spoiled rotten. When she doesn't get her way, she makes a wish for her life to change. She ends up getting sent into YugiOh! Look at her trials as she wakes up in a world where nothing she knows is the same.


Akimi: Howdy! I'm back again! This time, with a crack fic about me! YAY! So hear it be, my fic, that is. Oh! And some yummy lyrics! (Fortunate: Maxwell)

_Fortunate to have you girl,  
I'm so glad you're in my world,  
Just as sure as the sky is blue,  
I bless the day that I found you._

_**-Hey, hey LOOK! I'M A LINE! Over here! YOU! The one with the face!!! Ok, done.-**_

The sun was high one day in Atlanta, all the little kids were playing outside, people were grilling on their porches, it was a beautiful. But one girl wasn't out playing, or watching her dad barbeque, she was staring intently at the computer screen, as words danced happily across the page. This girl always had her mind on anime, or more specifically, on YugiOh! (at the moment, ayway.)

"Akimi! Come downstairs! The food is done!" Her dad called from the back porch.

"I'm busy, daddy!"

"NO! You're on that damn computer reading funny books_(1)_!"

"But dad-"

"NO BUTS!"

Akimi sighed and pushed herself out of the office chair and gave one last fleeting look at the computer screen before walking away.

She sagged down the stairs to the kitchen, "Why do you hate me?"

"Shut up and eat! Look, there, I made ribs!" Akimi looked at the beautiful pan of luscious baby back ribs on the tray in front of her.

"Kay," she piled her plate high with many things; fried chicken, macaroni, a burger, a hot dog, and of course, a HUGE serving of ribs.

As she sat down at the table, she felt content and her mind started to wonder back to that wonderful yaoi she had been reading. She was woken from her trance by the sound of a chair scraping on the ground.

Her older sister, Nanase, stood up from the table and smiled at their dad, "Daddy, I'm done eating, I'm gonna go up stairs, k?" It took a while for it to connect, but Akimi got it.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! MY COMPUTER!" She screamed as she jumped out of her chair.

"It's not your computer, so SHUT UP and eat!" Her mom screamed at her.

Akimi grumbled as she plopped back down, "Stupid, ugly-"

Nanase's purple hair flew behind her as she ran towards the stairs, "HA! I'm getting on the computer!"

Akimi sighed and took a bite of her ribs, but somehow, it felt so empty.

_**----------------Hey Look! This Line just wasted a second of your life!-----------------------**_

When Akimi finished, she trudged toward the stairs, partly because she was stuffed, and partly because she knew something bad was about to happen.

She made her way to the computer room and, sure enough, there sat Nanase, reading manga.

"Hey, Nana! I was on! Give it back!" she said as she entered the computer room.

"Awww… But you've been on all day!"

"SO? I was in the middle of this great yaoi and-"

"Well I don't care. I'm on now," Nanase frowned.

Akimi came up and punched her, "I said, MOVE! Let me finish my manga! I'll get off after that!"

"No! AH! DAD! Aki punched me!" She hollered_(2)_, her voice echoing through the whole house.

"AKI! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Her dad screamed from downstairs.

"I HATE YOU ALL AND THIS STUPID HOUSE! I HATE THE FACT THAT I DON'T HAVE MY OWN COMPUTER AND THAT NANASE IS SO IRRITATING! I WISH I COULD LIVE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Akimi yelled as she slammed her door and locked it, tight.

She collapsed on to her bed in a mess of tears, her best friend, a Teddy pair named Teddy_(3)_, was waiting for her.

Akimi hugged the bear close to her chest, "It's not fair Teddy! It's really not fair!" Her blue hair silhouetted around her as she buried her face into the pillow, "You know Teddy, I'm just gonna sleep, I know I'll feel better later."

Akimi didn't hear the soft chanting as she drifted off to sleep.

_**---------------------------------------Dream Sequence------------------------------------------------**_

Akimi was surrounded by darkness and all she could see was a little man in the distance.

"Child!" An accented voice flooded around her head, "You have made a wish and I can make it come true. Now, do you know who I am?"

She squinted before pulling out her glasses and everything became less blurry, "Oh! I know who you are! You're Shadi fromYugiOh, debut episode number 5!"

He stared blankly at her for a second, "Ok… Creepy. But anyway, I can take you to a new world, a better one, would that make you happy?"

"Ch'yeah! Of course it would!" Akimi was practically bouncing up and down.

"Now, the world in which you will be sent is filled with danger. Are you still sure?" She noted his serious tone and stopped bouncing.

"Yes, I am still sure," she whispered.

"Good. Now just your eyes," a look of satisfaction made its way onto Shadi's face and he began to chant some weird mantra.

Akimi's eyes drifted shut as she stood there, waiting. His words surrounded her, suffocated her, deafened her, blinded her, numbed her all at once; they were everywhere, inside and out. But pretty soon they became something more, something almost magical.

_**---------------------------End Dream Sequence. Wow, that was fun.----------------------------**_

An alarm clocked blared loudly and Akimi shot up.

_Wow, what a weird dream,_ she thought, as she pulled herself up. Her body was heavy, sluggish even, and she wanted to go back to sleep.

"AKI! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" a woman's voice bellowed into her room.

Akimi frowned, school, but it was still July. That's when it hit her, that voice her mom's or any of her sister's. Her then started to un fog itself and she looked around a room that wasn't hers.

"WTF!?"

_**-------------------------------------------End Prologue-----------------------------------------------**_

Akimi: Tada! You have it! The prologue of my trip to YugiOh! I hoped you liked it! Please review! But now I have to read a book for school… oops… XD *Bows out gracefully*

_The Numbers and Stuff:_

_My dad's name for Manga._

_I love that word! (GIRL! Stop that hollerin'!)_

_I wasn't creative when I was 6… XD_


End file.
